halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-III Program
The SPARTAN-III Program was an Office of Naval Intelligence, Section-III, Beta-5 Division program to produce cheap, expendable super soldiers to fight for the survival of Humanity and the UNSC colonies. Introduction The SPARTAN-III Program was the successor and replacement to the SPARTAN-II Program. Engineered by Colonel James Ackerson of the Office of Naval Intelligence, the SPARTAN-III soldiers (S-IIIs) were to be the next generation of super soldiers. They would be cheaper to arm, train, and produce; chosen from a wider pool of candidates, and more numerous than their SPARTAN-II predecessors. They would rely on superior battle tactics, teamwork, and stealth rather than technology and equipment, to achieve their effectiveness. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 44 - 48 Purpose The SPARTAN-II program had been a dazzling success for the UNSC. Tales of Spartan super soldiers fighting off thousands of Covenant attacks had become the stuff of legend. Unfortunately, there were too few Spartan-IIs to turn the tide of the war. Even worse, the director for the program, Dr. Catherine Halsey, had postponed the training of new Spartan-IIs for years due to the extremely specific genetic requirements for the children to be selected(this was one of Ackerson's issues with the program among others). The SPARTAN-III program also had several proems and deficiencies which overshadowed its success to ONI. Firstly, the high mortality rate of the children during augmentation was counterproductive to the purpose, drive, and ambition of the program. Next, funding the Spartan program, plus their MJOLNIR Armor and training for the Spartans cost as much as a Battle Group, at least according to Captain Rich. Third, there were far too few of them for them to turn the tide of the war. Finally, the Spartan-II program had gone public for morale. Even though it was a huge morale boost to the UNSC, it was a problem for most of ONI. ONI operated in secrecy, and anything that shone light on their operations was seen as detrimental to their efforts. The S-III's were designed to be better trained, cheaper, and expendable. They would be trained in companies of 300 to 330 at a time, and then sent on suicide missions that the UNSC could not accomplish even with the elite ODSTs. Though the casualty rates of the S-III's stood at 100 percent on some missions, to ONI, all the operations were successes. They were trading lives for time against the larger and technologically superior Covenant. ONI hoped that in time, enough Spartans would survive to train more and more future Spartans, swelling the ranks of available super soldiers from only thirty Spartan-II's in 2531 to a hundred thousand S-III's within ten to twenty years. Augmentation Procedures The S-IIIs underwent enhancement procedures similar to those of the Spartan-IIs, but with higher success rates due to the advances in technology. The rate of survival went up from 44% for the Spartan-IIs to 100% for the S-IIIs. The augmentation procedures were referred to as Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. The S-III's were injected with the following drugs: *'Drug 8942-LQ99:' A carbide ceramic ossification catalyst to make skeletons virtually unbreakable. *'Drug 88005-MX77:' A fibroid muscular protein complex that boosted muscle density and strength. *'Drug 88947-OP24:' A retina-inversion stabilizer drug. It boosted color and night vision capabilities. *'Drug 87556-UD61:' Improved colloidal neural dis-unification solution, which in turn decreases reaction time. In addition, the following drugs were injected into the Spartans of Gamma Company. They were illegal, but Kurt-051 felt that they were necessary for the Spartans to survive in battle. *'Drug 009762-OO:' a mutagen that alters key regions of the subject's frontal lobe. It enhances aggression, strength, endurance, and tolerance to injury, which allowed fighting when they should be dead or in a coma. Negative effects include a loss in rational thinking and tactics. This is counter-balanced by the anti-psychotic and bipolar-integration drugs listed below. *'Drug 009927-DG:' Miso-olanzapine. An anti-psychotic. This drug counters the mutagen's properties. *'Drug 009127-PX:' Cyclodexione-4. A bipolar-integration drug. Counters the mutagen's properties. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 102 SPI Armor Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, colloquially called "SPI Armor", was an armor system used by the Spartan-III's. Though more advanced than the ODST Body Suits, it was far less advanced and less powerful than the MJOLNIR Armor used by the Spartan-IIs. Its main benefit was that it was drastically cheaper to produce than the MJOLNIR armor. This armor was designed with an emphasis on stealth rather than raw power. It features photo-reactive panels that mimic the surrounding textures, which was developed by UNSC scientists. It has been described as "part legionnaire mail, part tactical body armor, and part chameleon." Though it lacks the energy shielding of the Mark V and VI MJOLNIR armor designs, an emphasis is put on mobility. A single "splash" from an enemy plasma weapon melts the suit's photo-reactive panels, rendering its camouflage capabilities useless. This new armor is very weak and a direct hit with plasma can burn through multiple layers of the armor, causing harm to the wearer. The Spartan-IIIs augment their protection, when possible, by confiscating Jackal Arm Shields from dead enemies, which are better capable of protecting their less bulky armor and smaller size than a Spartan-II. Similarities can be noted between the SPI armor and the EVA armor permutation in Halo 3, especially in the helmet design and shape. These similarities, however, are purely aesthetic. Spartan-III Roster Alpha Company *Team Wolf Pack ** Jane-A??? - KIA ** Shane-A??? - KIA ** Robert-A???- KIA Beta Company *Team Echo - KIA *Team Foxtrot ** Lucy-B091 - Active in Dyson sphere Shield World ** Min-B174 - KIA ** Tom-B292 - Active in Dyson sphere Shield World ** Adam-B004 - KIA *Team India - KIA *Team Lima - KIA *Team X-ray - KIA *Team Romeo – KIA Gamma Company *Team Gladius – KIA - Found deceased after several days of fleeing from Sentinels. *Team Katana - Inside of Slipspace Field Pods, the shield world Onyx. Currently traveling with the surviving Spartan IIIs/IIs *Team Saber **Holly-G003 - KIA Letter from Eric Nylund **Ash-G099 - Active in Shield World **Dante-G188 - KIA (MIA/WIA) **Mark-G??? - Active in Shield World **Olivia-G??? - Active in Shield World *Other 315 Gamma Company S-IIIs are NOT MIA, they're still out there,cause they left before Onyx was attacked. Operational History The Operational History of the Spartan-III Program has been marked by success and tragedy. Many of the operations undertaken by the soldiers were suicide missions, but were listed as successes by the UNSC. 2536 - 2537 *Spartan-III Alpha Company is activated *Spartan-III Alpha Company quells Insurrection at Mamore - Success *The Battle of New Constantinople - Success *Operations in the Bonanza Asteroid Belt – Success *July 27, 2537 - August 2, 2537 - Operation: PROMETHEUS – Success, all members KIA Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 83 - 88 2539 *Spartan-III Beta Company is selected 2545 *July 3rd, 2545 - Operation: Torpedo – Success, mostly KIA, two survivors 2545 – 2552 *Spartan-III Gamma Company is selected *October 31, 2552 - November 3, 2552 – Battle of Onyx Spartan-III Companies Alpha Company On December 27, 2531, the first group of Spartan-III's, known as Alpha Company, was sent to Onyx to be trained. Of the 497 Spartans, only 300 were conscripted. This class of Spartans all survived the augmentations and was activated in November of 2536. Their record was at first exemplary, as they saw action at the insurrection of Mamore, the Battle of New Constantinople, and the Bonanza Asteroid Belt. Nine months after they were activated, they were massacred in Operation: PROMETHEUS. All of the three-hundred Spartans on the mission were killed. The only fire team mentioned for Alpha Company is Team Wolf Pack. Beta Company Beta Company was approved right after Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537. 418 candidates were selected in 2539, but only 300 were conscripted. Kurt-051 was disheartened at the loss of his first Spartans, and trained this group in unit cohesiveness along with a tougher training program. Though they were even better trained than the previous Spartans, they were similarly massacred in Operation: TORPEDO in 2545. Only two members from the entire company survived the battle.Prologue of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Gamma Company Gamma Company was trained with the help of the only two surviving Spartan-IIIs from Beta Company: Spartan-B292 and Spartan-B091. Gamma Company was said by Kurt to be the finest of the Spartan-III companies ever. 330 candidates were selected, on average only six years old; and at the request of Kurt, all 330 were approved. Every one of them survived the augmentation procedures. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 96 - 120 Gamma Company received deployment orders only a few weeks after the First Battle of Reach, and most left Onyx before the Battle of Onyx. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 139 Left on Onyx were only fifteen Spartan-IIIs who were competing for top honors. By the time the Battle of Onyx was over, seven had been killed in action. Teams Gladius and Katana were not present in the early stages of the battle, leaving only Team Saber. Team Saber was the only Spartan-III unit to fight alongside the Spartan-II unit Blue Team. With the help of their older, more experienced counterparts, they successfully fought off a Covenant attack along with destroying a Sentinel manufacturing facility. In the end, the surviving Spartan-IIIs had to escape to the Shield World. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 369-383 The Spartan-IIIs' fates who left Onyx before the battle are unknown. Delta Company Delta Company was proposed, and Camp Currahee was being prepared for their arrival when the Battle of Onyx occurred in 2552. With the death of Spartan-051 and the disappearance of SCPO Mendez and Dr. Catherine Halsey, as well as the immediate concerns of the Second Battle of Earth and the partial destruction of the Onyx Shield World, it is unlikely that Delta Company will ever be trained. Surviving Spartan-IIIs *Lucy-B091 *Tom-B292 *Team Katana *Ash-G099 *Mark *Olivia Trivia *The naming convention of the Spartan-III Companies follows the Greek alphabet (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, etc). Each individual Spartan-III's identifier becomes A,B or G (Letter of Company), followed by a three-digit number between 001 and 300, such as Ash-G099. This numbering system is very much like that of the Spartan-IIs. *The SPI helmet seems to be one of the main inspirations of the EVA Armor Permutation in Halo 3. *For some reason, Ash-G099 was referred to as a Private. This may suggest that the SPARTAN-IIIs were actually Marine-esque personnel. Evidence of this includes the use of HEVs like the ODSTs, and their only known combat experience being ground-ops. References Category:UNSC Category:Spartans